Kogo Kogo no Mi
|user = Toshin }} The Kogo Kogo no Mi is a -type that grants the user bodily properties similar to that of a plant undergoing photosynthesis, thus making the consumer a . "Kogo" (光合) is short for "Kōgōsei" (光合成), which is the Japanese word for "Photosynthesis", and therefor reflects the nature of the user's ability to absorb light and solar energy and conver it into food and energy for themselves, as well as release the previously absorbed solar energy. The fruit in English is called the Photosynthesis-Photosynthesis Fruit. It was eaten by Toshin. Strengths and Weaknesses The key strength of the Kogo Kogo no Mi, is that it grants its consumer the ability to go through a process akin to that of photosynthesis, by absorbing light energy and converting it into energy and food for the user. Due to this, the user does not have the need to eat as much as a normal human and can go longer without eating, that is to say that the user can eat if they so desire. This fruits powers allow the user to gradually increase in their physical abilities as the day goes on, with their peak being at noon where they are three times stronger than normal, with their power deteriorating greatly at night. That said, the user can also produce and manipulate the light they have absorbed in exchange for their physical abilities. With this fruit the user is stronger, can move faster, and has more endurance due to the ability to turn the light into energy for the user. Along with this, the user also heals much quicker when exposed to sunlight. At six in the afternoon, and six at night, the user is at their base strength, with it gradually getting stronger or weaker from there, depending on it being morning or night. The user is also more resistant to hotter days. With all of these strengths, there are many weaknesses to balance it out. First of all, like stated before, at night the user becomes much weaker than they would be at their base form, with their weakest point being midnight, making the user susceptible to strong foes. Along with this, the user is weaker during any time where the sun is covered, such as rainy, or cloudy days. Along with this, the user is also not as strong inside buildings, though they can get strength from artificial light, it is not to such extents like that of natural light. The user also has a limit to how much light they can absorb. If they go past that limit, they can do severe damage to their body. To bypass this, they have to either convert it into energy or release it some other way. Aside from this, the user is susceptible to the typical Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip History Trivia References External Links * Photosynthesis - Wikipedia article about the Photosynthesis. * Light Energy - Wikipedia article about light energy in general for which the fruit's powers are named and based after. * Chemical Energy - Wikipedia article about chemical energy. * Solar Energy - Wikipedia article about a solar energy, which is a part of the fruit's abilities. * Light - Wikipedia article about a light, which is a part of the fruit's abilities. Site Navigation * Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Lewush Category:Devil Fruit